Devices generating a wobbling, rotational motion have a variety of useful applications. For instance, these devices may serve as platforms for lighthouse beacons or radar antennas. Often these beacons or antennas are situated in remote locations where there is no electrification. Portable generators or batteries would be the only feasible power sources. Under such conditions, it becomes important that rotational motion be accomplished with minimum power input.
A wobbling, rotational motion device may also find utility in processes requiring agitation. Testing laboratories often must evaluate products for stability. Continuous agitation devices are utilized for this purpose. Energy efficient systems for agitation would be advantageous.
Conversion of eccentric gravitational movement into rotational movement has been reported in Japanese Patent 56-44472.
U.S. Pat. No. 988,508 (Reynolds) discloses a wave power system which utilizes large vanes submerged in water beneath a fixed platform. These vanes are mounted on vertical rods which they rotate under the force of the waves. The rods in turn rotate pumps through crank connections. By this system, wave forces are converted to an alternate type mechanical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,749 (Hinck) reports an enclosed buoy which will bob under the influence of the waves. Within the buoy, an offset weight is mounted on a vertical shaft and will rotate about the shaft, carrying a knurled wheel which engages a circular rack to operate a generator. In a simplified embodiment, the offset weight rotates a vertical shaft which is connected at its upper end through a ratchet arrangement to a spring which stores the energy and then drives a generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,048 (Hardingham) illustrates a system where an offset weight is mounted on a gear which is connected by a gear train to a generator. A ratchet arrangement in the gear train causes the generator to be driven in the same direction regardless of the direction in which the weighted gear is turning under the pitch and roll of a vessel in which the device is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,334 (Jacobi) reports a buoy containing an electrical generator. The generator comprises an inverted pendulum having two windings formed at the free end thereof and aligned to articulate between two end stops, each provided with a magnetic circuit. As loops pass through the magnetic circuit, electric current is induced which charges a battery. Pendulum movement arises through action of the waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,143 (Ng) is another disclosure on the utilization of ocean wave movement to produce electricity. The apparatus is contained in a tank adapted to float in water tilting from side to side about a pivot point located below the tank. A pendulum-like motion results. This motion causes a plurality of gravity wheels to roll on a respective platform around a central shaft. A series of such platforms are stacked one upon another. Electrical generators are connected to the rotating shafts.
A number of problems arise from the above-described devices. First there is the necessity for access to ocean water. This requirement cannot be met in all locations. Further, water and especially saline are highly corrosive toward metal equipment. Another disadvantage is that ocean wave movement can often be of non-uniform intensity. Equipment must be designed to cope with such non-uniformity.
Of course, there have been rotating devices capable of practice on land. Illustrative is U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,115 (Cadwell) which describes a machine converting electricity, air pressure, centrifugal force and gravity into hydraulic pressure. A plurality of wheels are driven by an electric motor along a slotted table surface. When thus rolled across, levers located in the slots are depressed and in turn activate hydraulic pistons.